


Beginning After The End

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Complete, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Emotional Constipation, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Dean, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sam Ships It, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Unplanned Pregnancy, past endverse!Cas/Dean Winchester, time travel makes everything weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Sequel/direct continuation of The End Of The BeginningNow that Dean is back from the future, he's not even sure if any of that was actually real. But Cas smells different now, and everything feels different too. Is it possible that even though it was a future version of the angel, that he and Cas... mated?Read the first story before this one, otherwise this might not make as much sense.





	Beginning After The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/direct continuation of [The End Of The Beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12551264). Read it before this one if you haven't already, so that this one makes more sense.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> So yeah, finally got around to finishing this damn thing. Not quite as smutty as the first one, my apologies, but there is a lovely sex scene so you don't have to worry too much. ^_^
> 
> The square I used for this one, as I mentioned in the notes of the first one, was **Unplanned Mpreg**. Not exactly the focus of the story, unfortunately, but it is there. You just have to read to find out. *evil grin*

Dean’s heat came a few days later like it was supposed to, making that weird future world seem even more like a dream or a fake thing that Zachariah cooked up just to mess with him. It was the lightest heat the omega had ever gone through, to the point that it didn’t even interfere with hunting and apocalypse duties, which Dean was incredibly thankful for. He still didn’t bring up what he’d promised future Cas with his current Cas, and he rationalized it as not wanting to do it while he was in the midst of his heat. But when his heat was over, he didn’t have anything to blame it on other than just being chickenshit.

Dean wasn’t sure why, but his current Cas smelled different to him now. It wasn’t overpowering, wet your pants strong like it had been in the future, but the omega was definitely a lot more aware of the angel’s scent. Where the alpha pheromones had been buried deep before, underneath all that holy righteousness as Dean liked to think of it, now it was on the surface. Not as much kick, but definitely there when it hadn’t been.

He caught Cas occasionally scenting the air whenever the angel was around, and that only made Dean even more confused. If that thing had all been a hallucination, nothing should have changed. And even if it hadn’t, nothing about this Cas should have been affected. Yet Dean still found himself unintentionally moving closer to Cas whenever possible, and even when he tried not to he still found himself way closer than usual. The fact that Cas seemed to be doing the same thing, except for the fighting it part (and the understanding what was going on part as well most likely), caused Dean to start to worry.

“Did I miss something while I was gone?” Sam asked, about a week after Dean’s barely-heat was over.

“Like what?” Dean asked, settling even further into the bed. They’d just finished a pretty exhausting hunt, and damn it, Dean was ready, willing, and about to fight his little brother if necessary to be able to just kick back and watch the Dr. Sexy M.D. marathon that he’d lucked out on finding on one of the five channels the shitty motel television received.

“You and Cas,” Sam started, and Dean was sitting up in a flash. Yeah, that doesn’t look guilty _at all_.

“What about us?” Dean asked, wondering if Sam was seeing even more than he was.

“Ever since I got back, you guys seem… closer or something. And I swear it keeps looking like you’re scenting him,” Sam explained, while still clicking about on his laptop. “Did you guys finally hook up or what?”

“What do you mean, ‘finally’?” Dean asked, giving Sam a bitch face, but the one Sam threw back made him concede defeat immediately. A novice should never take on that high of a master. So instead, Dean just shrugged. “Whatever. Cas just smells different, and I’m not used to it, okay?”

Sam scrunched up his face in confusion. “Cas never smells like anything, Dean,” he said, his expression giving the impression that underneath the skin and bone his mind was going at full speed and then some. “None of the angels we’ve met have had any scent to them,” he muttered, almost as if he were talking to himself.

“Maybe I’m just imagining things, then,” Dean grumbled, flopping back down onto the bed to see what Dr. Piccolo was planning on doing about the latest plot twist at Seattle Mercy Hospital. Dean was still trying to figure out everything that had happened to him in the future, even if it really was the future or just Zachariah’s pretend playground, and he’d be the happiest guy on the planet if Sam were to just let this awkward conversation end. But since when was Dean Winchester allowed to be happy?

“It almost sounds like you guys mated,” Sam continued, causing Dean to shoot up off the bed so hard he was on his feet and sputtering by the end of Sam’s comment.

“Mated? No way, I’ve barely even touched this him,” Dean rushed out in a panic, going so far as to start pacing. “I mean, you hafta exchange bites and all that other crap to mate, and he’s never done anything like that. No way could we be mated, you’re insane Sammy.”

And of course his overly perceptive little brother picked up on the one truly damaging part of that entire tirade, that one tiny little slip up. “‘This him’?”

Dean stopped in his tracks, and was overcome with a sudden, intense burst of nausea. “I… I’m babbling, didn’t mean anything obviously. There’s only one Cas after all,” he further babbled, digging himself deeper and deeper with every syllable.

“Dean, what’s going on?” Sam asked, all concern and brotherly love and damn if that didn’t break something inside of Dean, the thing holding everything in that happened in the dystopian wonderland. Dean told Sam the PG-rated version, leaving out all the sexy details and just going with ‘he helped me through my heat’ to spare both of them the life destroying embarrassment.

“Wow, that’s a lot to process,” was Sam’s reaction to it all.

“So you think me and future Cas… mated somehow?” Dean asked, not sure which answer would be better. He just hoped that Sam would never tell anybody about the crying as he wiped at his eyes again before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. He may have been an omega, but he refused to be one of those weak, overly emotional ones. Crying at cute puppies and sappy television commercials sounded like a fate worse than Hell, and since he’d literally been in Hell for about forty years…

“It would make sense. I mean, you guys… did stuff,” Sam started listing off things, making a face at that first one. “You can smell him way stronger now than before.” Dean nodded. “You guys keep gravitating towards each other.” Dean nodded again. Sam gave him a pitying look. “It really sounds like, even though it was a different version of him, you guys bonded. You should probably talk with him about it, and soon.”

“Yeah, probably,” Dean sighed, staring down at his hands.

“And there’s no time like the present,” Sam said as he got up and grabbed his jacket. “There’s an all night diner down the street and I’m still a little hungry. Call me when you’re done.”

“Hey, don’t you do this!” Dean shouted right before the door closed behind Sam. Damn it. And he knew damn well that Sam wouldn’t stop bugging him until he did it, too.

Dean coughed and put his hands together in prayer. The hands weren’t necessary, but it still felt like something he should be doing. “Hey, uh, Cas?” He said out loud. “Uh, I kinda need to speak with you about some… stuff…” He trailed off, but what he would’ve said next didn’t matter since he heard the flutter of wings next to him and was hit with the scent of alpha that may or may not have had an underlying scent of mate. Damn everything.

“You needed to speak with me, Dean?” Cas asked, moving even closer still. The guy had some major personal space issues before, but they were so close now that the angel’s leg was barely a fraction of an inch from touching Dean’s knee.

“Yeah, uhh…” Dean trailed off, wishing that he didn't have to have this conversation, ever. He was hit with another wave of nausea, and he bent over and put his head in his heads to try and will it away.

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas sounded more concerned than he usually did, and was suddenly sitting next to Dean, hand awkwardly on the omega’s shoulder.

Dean let out a humorless laugh. “You know what, Cas? I'm not okay, I’m really not.”

“Dean?” Cas grabbed Dean's head and forced him to turn and look at him. He looked worried and a little scared, and maybe even confused. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

The dam that had been holding everything in apparently hadn't had enough time to be repaired after spilling his guts to Sam earlier, because words were pouring out of Dean's mouth in the most unstoppable way imaginable. “Zachariah, he… sent me to the future, and I met the future me, who was a total dick, but I met future you, too. Everything was fucked up, though, like a Mad Max movie, and you didn't have your angel mojo any more. Then my heat hit, and future you, who was a fucking hippie stoner, helped me through it but I think we somehow accidentally mated, and now I think it's affecting us as well, even though it was some weird future version of you. I have no idea what to do, Cas.” Dean felt a tear hit his hand, then another. Damn it, he did not want to be the weak, crying omega stereotype right now, or really ever for that matter.

“I’m… not actually sure I understand what you’re saying, Dean,” Cas responded, giving Dean that confused head tilt and making the omega remember just how in love with this version he really was.

“Me and you, future you, we… had sex. Lots of sex, because of my heat. And I think we mated maybe, if that’s even possible without the bites,” Dean tried to simplify his babbling explanation. “And I have no freaking clue how, but I’m thinking maybe that makes… us mated?” Dean inwardly winced at how that came out sounding so much like a question. He was a hunter, a big damn hero. He was supposed to be strong and sure of himself. His dad always pounded that into his head, especially after he presented as something as ‘weak’ as an omega. Gotta be double strong to make up for your weaknesses and all.

“Mated?” Cas asked, but he sounded less confused and more disbelieving at this point.

“Yeah, you kinda smell like mate now,” Dean whispered.

Instead of answering, Cas took a deep breath in through his nose. Then he moved closer to Dean and did it again. “It shouldn’t be possible, but…” Cas leaned in until he was almost touching Dean’s neck, still taking huge sniffs.

Since coming back Dean hadn’t been anywhere near this physically close to Cas, but now that he was the scent was undeniable. _Mate._

Dean pulled back quickly in a panic, startling the angel. The future version had said he hadn’t understood his feelings back then. Mate or not, shouldn't he give the alpha time to figure out his feelings before they jumped into anything?

“Dean?” Cas did that confused head tilt thing again, but Dean knew he had to stand his ground here. He didn’t want to make the angel do anything he wasn’t ready for yet.

“I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t know if you want, Cas,” Dean explained. “I want you to be sure about this before we do anything. I mean, it was my fault this even happened. Just because we’re mates, we can still take it as slow as you need, I swear. Hell, if you don’t want this at all, I would totally understand even,” Dean babbled. He sure was doing a lot of that today.

“Dean,” Cas said in a commanding tone, shutting the omega up immediately. “You talk too much.” As soon as he finished unintentionally quoting his future self, he crashed their mouths together. Dean let out a startled yelp, which only gave Cas easier access to his mouth. Then Dean started kissing back, surprised that there was a fair amount of that later sex god already in the angel. The omega let out a muffled moan, and scrambled to get even closer when Cas’ hands started to find their way under Dean’s multiple layers of shirts. Then he was trailing kisses and light nips down the hunter’s throat, and the moans were no longer muffled.

It was when Cas started to suck a bruise into the spot where a mating bite traditionally went that Dean realized something he probably should have asked earlier but forgot because this Cas was about as skilled as the other and his hands were places and… Oh, yeah, important thing. “You’re not doing this just because of the mate smell, right?” Dean panted out in between moans. Cas had found his belt and was undoing it with one hand while the other slipped down the back of Dean’s pants. The important thing needed to be cleared up first though, unfortunately. “You’re not, right?”

Cas pulled back from the over sensitized flesh on his neck to look Dean in the eyes. His eyes were a little unfocused, an uncomfortable reminder of the first time Dean had been in such a position. “I… I didn’t understand this before, Dean,” he said slowly, as if figuring it out himself as he spoke. “I felt different about you than I did anybody else, but I was unaware of what it meant. But here, now, it all makes perfect sense. I want you, want this, started wanting it when we met. There was something about you, Dean, about your soul. It was so different, unlike anything I’d ever seen. It was… ‘beautiful’ seems too pale of a word, but it’s the closest thing I can use to describe it.” Dean stared at the angel in awe, feeling himself turn red for an entirely new reason now.

“So no, Dean,” Cas continued, “this is not just because you smell more incredible than anything that I have ever encountered in my very long existence.” And then their mouths were connected again, and Cas’ too talented tongue was trying its hardest to make Dean forget his own name.

Dean had found himself straddling Cas’ lap, feeling two very persistent erections, when the angel took his turn to ask an important question. He pulled them apart, ignoring Dean’s whimper, and grabbed the omega’s wandering hands to still them. He looked more insecure than Dean had ever seen him when he asked “I am the one you want, right?”

Dean just responded with a confused “What?” Had the impromptu makeout session killed more braincells than he’d realized?

“This… version of me?” Cas asked, sounding like he was steeling himself up for rejection.

Now it all made sense. Dean moved one of his hands from Cas’ grip and cupped the alpha’s face gently. “I was with him because I had wanted you without realizing it,” Dean said, giving Cas a sweet kiss on the lips, pulling away again after only a few moments. “It was always you I wanted, Cas, and he was… what was left of you, I guess? But you were always the one I loved.” Dean froze when he realized what he’d just said, but one look at Cas practically glowing with happiness made him realize it had been worth it. “I love _you_ , Cas. Period.” Suddenly, the ‘L’ word didn’t seem scary, only right.

“I may still be figuring out my own feelings towards you, Dean, but I am almost certain at this point that I love you as well,” Cas said, in the most Cas way possible, causing Dean to laugh.

At the angel’s confused expression, Dean just wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck and whispered into his ear “Never mind, just kiss me already.” To which Cas happily complied.

Clothing was removed haphazardly, and thrown in directions only God knew. When the alpha was finally standing in front of him completely naked, Dean let out a wolf whistle. With that baggy trench coat and ill-fitting suit, Dean had never realized just how buff the angel actually was. The future version had a little bit of it left, but the effect had been ruined by years of malnutrition and near-starvation. The original packaging, though? Wow.

As if reading the omega’s mind, Cas looked down at his own body. “Jimmy exercised a fair amount. He went on runs every morning before work, and swam often,” he explained. “I’d never really had a reason to think about it before.”

“I’ll have to thank Jimmy, then,” Dean said, letting his eyes wander shamelessly. “He’s definitely gone, right?”

“He went to Heaven after Raphael attacked me at the prophet’s house,” Cas assured him. “It’s only you and me now.”

“Good, because that kind of threesome would be way too freaky for me to deal with right now,” Dean teased as he pulled at Cas’ hand, getting the alpha back onto the bed. He pulled him in for another kiss, and the universe felt perfect once the angel’s weight was on top of him, bare flesh to bare flesh. “You do know how to do this, right?” Dean asked, only halfway joking. How much of an inexperienced virgin was the guy?

“I’ve been watching humanity from the very beginning, so yes Dean, I have seen many sexual acts,” Cas said in an exasperated tone.

“Watching and doing are totally different things, dude,” Dean said, wanting to laugh at the fact that they were having this conversation right before having sex. “You damn near had a heart attack when that chick at the brothel led you to the back,” he reminded the alpha.

“She didn’t smell of mate,” Cas explained, starting to kiss at Dean’s neck again. “And she wasn’t you.” Then Cas started moving his hips and the conversation was dropped indefinitely.

When Cas entered him after a few minutes of incredible foreplay, Dean let out a yelp once again, having already forgotten how big Cas felt. Cas paused and Dean thought he felt a wisp of grace trailing through him as the angel asked in a panic “Did I hurt you? I can stop if it’s painful.”

“Please don’t stop, feels too good,” Dean mumbled as he thrust his own hips, trying to get Cas to start moving. “You’re just so big it takes a second to adjust,” Dean said as he thrust harder. Damn angel, too concerned about his welfare to fuck him into the mattress properly.

“I’m sorry,” Cas apologized.

“Good-big, you dumbass,” Dean said as he grabbed Cas’ ass, which was so much better now than in the future, and tried to force him to move. It had only been a few weeks since he’d had sex with a version of Cas last, but it was apparently like a drug. “Now start moving before I go crazy.”

“Bossy,” Cas teased, but he started moving and Dean lost his ability to English. How on earth was this version even better than the oversexxed future version? Then Cas sped up and thought itself became impossible.

Dean was on the brink of orgasm when he choked out one word, but it was enough. “Bite.” He came the second he felt Cas’ teeth sink into his flesh, and barely managed to bite into Cas’ shoulder before the pleasure became too intense and his vision went white. He felt Cas’ knot form, and even though it shouldn’t have been possible for a guy in his early thirties, he orgasmed a second time. When he finally came down from the high of a completed mating, he flopped back onto the mattress, his bones a distant memory. Cas slumped on top of him, still tied of course.

“Angels used to mate with humans when I was younger,” Cas mumbled, and Dean wasn’t sure if the angel was talking to him, or just thinking out loud. “It was actually somewhat common. But the nephilim that resulted became too much of a problem, and cross-species reproduction stopped being possible. I think that Father just didn’t want to deal with the troubles caused by it.”

“If you’re trying to tell me we can’t have kids, Cas, that’s fine by me,” Dean said as he ran his fingers through the alpha’s sweaty hair. “The hunting life is no place for a kid to grow up. Me and Sammy barely had a childhood. I tried my hardest for his sake, but I wasn’t much older than him so there was only so much I could do.”

“I’m glad that wasn’t a disappointing revelation then,” Cas said, nuzzling Dean’s neck on the side without the bite wound.

“Besides, I wouldn’t wanna ruin my womanly figure,” Dean teased, but when he laughed at his lame joke it caused Cas to move inside him and it ended up as a moan instead. Which then led to some feverish kisses, even though there wasn’t much else they could do at the moment.

When they were finally untied and able to keep their hands off each other, Dean sent Sam a quick text telling him it was safe to come back. When Sam sent back a bunch of question marks, Dean just responded with _You’ll see._

Sam made a face as soon as he walked into the motel room. “Dude, it reeks of sex in here,” he loudly complained.

“The hell were you expecting, asking me to talk with Cas?” Dean said, this day just getting better and better. Wonderful mate, great sex, and now he got to mess with his little brother? Oh yeah.

“Oh, I don't know, maybe talking?” Sam bitched. “At least open the damn windows.”

“Well, I happen to like the smell,” Dean replied smugly, but he still walked over to the window and opened it as far as the safety locks would allow.

“You did talk first at least, right?” Sam asked Cas, since he was still annoyed at his brother.

“Yes, it would seem that everything that needed to be sorted out has been,” Cas responded.

“That’s great,” Sam said, finally sounding genuinely happy. “So, did you make an honest omega out of my brother?”

“Your profession as hunters requires far too many lies for either of you to be considered truly honest,” Cas said, missing the reference completely.

Dean understood, though, because he lived on Earth all his life. “Yep,” he said proudly, pulling the collars of his shirts down to reveal the bite that was starting to scab over. “Gave Cas a matching one, too,” he bragged. It wasn’t exactly traditional for the alpha to receive a bite as well, but Dean really didn’t care at this point. Besides, since when was Dean Winchester a traditional anything?

“That’s great, I’m really happy for you guys,” Sam said, giving an awkward hug to Cas, then giving a bear hug to his brother. “Just promise that from now on, if you guys are gonna have sex, that we get separate rooms first.”

“I bet Cas likes the smell too,” Dean teased his brother.

“It is rather pleasant,” Cas agreed, not quite following all of the conversation. “It smells of our mating.”

“I hate you both,” Sam grumbled before flopping down on his bed.

After that, Cas started popping up a lot more often than he used to, until he stopped popping in occasionally and was just occasionally popping out. And at pretty much every stop they made, they had to get two motel rooms, because even as an angel Cas was insatiable. Not that Dean minded, of course. Since Cas was technically infertile unless he was banging an omega angel (which Dean was definitely not), they weren’t blowing hundreds of bucks each month on condoms. Besides, Dean like the feeling of barebacking, now that he’d gotten to try it.

They’d been mated for almost a month when Dean started feeling queasy. He just brushed it off as the inevitable stress ulcers of his line of work and his unhealthy diet, but when he actually started to vomit, all three of them got worried.

“You need to go to the doctor’s,” Sam lectured as Dean was brushing his teeth after the latest prayer session to the porcelain gods. “It takes a lot for you to get sick, but we still need to be sure before we start looking into potential supernatural causes.”

“Your brother’s right, Dean,” Cas called from the motel room proper. “If you’re ill, you need to seek medical help.”

“Jeez, nagging in stereo, I swear,” Dean complained after he’d spit into the sink. “Fine, if it’ll make you two mother hens happy, I’ll go see one tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, coming into the bathroom as well to give his mate a hug. Ever since they’d exchanged marks, Cas had been uncharacteristically touchy feely, and while Dean would never admit it out loud, he was eating up the physical attention like a starving man at a buffet. Cas just kept smelling better and better, and when he mentioned it to the angel he had said the same of Dean.

The only place they could find that could get him in the next day was a free clinic for omegas, which caused Dean to spend pretty much the entire time they were waiting their turn quietly muttering obscenities to himself. All three of them sat awkwardly, because they stood out like sore thumbs. At least a third of the waiting room population were omegas in different stages of pregnancy, so what looked like a group of three alphas, or at least two alphas and a beta, made for one of the easiest games of ‘What’s Wrong With This Picture?’ ever.

“Peart,” the nurse called out, and all three of them stood up quickly to head back. “Uhh, only the patient and one extra person, please?” The nurse told them, looking intimidated. “His mate preferably, if they’re here.”

“I’ll be out here when you guys are done,” Sam said before going to sit back down again.

The nurse led them back, asked the usual questions, then gave Dean a cup to pee in. “Why do I gotta do this?” Dean asked as he held up the cup, a look of disgust on his face.

“Standard procedure, sir,” she said, before leaving in an obvious attempt to not have to fight him on the issue any further.

“Not like I’m pregnant or anything,” Dean grumbled. “Only alphas I’ve had sex with in the last year were angels.”

“Then it won’t hurt to give her what she requested,” Cas said, grabbing his mate’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly. “I’ll wait here.”

Dean was still grumbling after he got back from filling the cup and dropping it off with the nurse, who had given him far too smug of a look for his liking. Cas all but cuddled with him while they waited for the doctor. Just when Dean was starting to really get into a good rant on how long they were taking, the door opened to reveal a petite brunette beta. “Mister Peart?” She asked, looking down at the chart in her hand then looking back up at Dean. When Dean nodded, she smiled. “Oh, good. The results of your tests are back in.”

“Cool, so now we can get on with the exam to figure out why I’m sick?” Dean asked, getting really sick of all the waiting they’d been doing since they got here.

“No need, Mister Peart,” she said, coming the rest of the way into the room and closing the door behind her. “The test was positive, so that explains all the symptoms you mentioned.”

“Positive? For what?” Dean looked at Cas, but the angel only shrugged, just as confused as his mate.

“It was a pregnancy test, sir,” the doctor explained.

“Wait, wouldn’t that mean I’m…”

“Yes, Mister Peart,” she said brightly. “Congratulations, you’re pregnant.”

“What?” Dean asked, right before he passed out, the last thing he felt being Cas catching him.

“I think he’s starting to wake up,” Dean heard through the fuzz in his head. It sounded like Sam. Why was Sam in his and Cas’ motel room?

“Dean, do you feel okay? Do you need to vomit? Or maybe a drink?” That voice was definitely Cas’.

“Yeah, I could use a drink,” Dean mumbled. “Strong one, hair ‘a the dog and all that, cuz I must be hungover.”

“Alcohol would be bad for the fetus, Dean,” Cas lectured, and that was enough to jog Dean’s memory a little too well.

“Can I take you up on that vomiting thing now?” Dean groaned, but sat up anyway. They were in a large examining room, and Dean had been laying on a cot. “I can’t be pregnant, Cas said so.”

“Cas?” Sam asked the angel, but the angel looked equally confused.

“Nephilim are no longer able to be created, so I couldn’t have impregnated Dean,” he defended himself.

“Well, the pregnancy fairy didn’t swing by the motel room to knock me up, so you must be wrong,” Dean said as he put his head in his hands. He was the last person in the world who should be having kids, especially since they were the ones tasked with the fate of making sure that world kept existing at all right now.

“I thought I sensed something off about you, but I can absolutely guarantee you are not pregnant with a nephilim,” Cas said testily. “The fetus is human.”

“But it’s been over a year since I’ve had sex with any alphas that wasn’t you,” Dean said, starting to actually feel like throwing up now. “You and future you.”

Cas’ eyes widened at that. “Dean, you said that the future version of myself was powerless, correct?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, not sure what his mate was getting at. “He bitched about it every so often, about how he didn’t have wings or powers any more, how without his mojo he was basically human…” Dean stopped talking and gasped. “No way…”

“Is that even possible?” Sam asked, and Cas nodded in answer.

“If I were to choose to fall and lose my grace, I would be human in all the ways that mattered, just like Anna,” Cas explained, looking at Dean with a weird expression on his face.

“What?” Dean asked, looking down at himself to make sure he hadn’t wet himself without noticing or something along those lines that would explain his mate’s expression.

Cas smiled. “It would seem that I get to be a father, after all.”

“You’re not pissed that in a weird way it’s not really yours?” Dean asked. At this point, Jerry Springer wouldn’t even take their story, it was too freaky.

“He would’ve been me, had you not saw that future and made different decisions because of it. So as far as I’m concerned, the child is mine just as much as it’s his,” Cas said, still smiling.

“I guess that makes sense, in our weird assed logic kind of way,” Dean finally agreed.

“You were in the future when you got pregnant, Dean, so just go with it,” Sam said, and that finally made Dean laugh. “Never thought I’d get to be an uncle. I’m gonna spoil that thing so much.” Dean swatted his hand away when Sam tried to touch his still flat belly.

“Can we even do this?” Dean asked, looking down at his stomach now, knowing that there was someone in there.

“Do what?” Cas asked.

“Raise a kid in our lifestyle?” Sam asked, getting at what Dean was asking. “It’ll take a lot of effort, but I’m sure we can figure out something.”

“I just don’t wanna be like Dad,” Dean admitted with a shudder.

“Not even possible,” Sam assured him, while Cas sat down on the cot next to his mate to hug him.

“This explains why I feel the need to be touching you so much, as well,” Cas said, and when both brothers stared at him blankly, he continued. “You’re carrying my child, so my instincts are demanding that I protect you from harm. What better way to protect you in a physical form than with my own body?”

“So I got almost eight more months of constant cuddles?” Dean asked, goofy grin forming on his face. “I can get behind that.”

“Now I feel like I’m gonna throw up,” Sam joked.

“We allowed to get out of here now?” Dean asked, and the other two nodded. Cas insisted on helping Dean up, much to his very vocal protests, and Sam insisted on driving them back to the motel. “I hate you both right now, just so you know,” Dean complained.

“We’re just trying to keep my child safe,” Cas huffed.

“It better not be like this the entire time,” Dean grumbled, yet he didn’t complain when Sam brought him food or Cas gave him a message later that night.

They found another omega clinic when it came time for the first ultrasound. Once again, Dean found himself waking up on a cot in an exam room after having fainted. Twins. That stoner hippie bastard had knocked him up with twins. Dean could almost hear his dead ass laughing from the future. Freaking twins...

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be my last fic for a little while. Probably about a week or so? I'm heading out soon to get the help I need so desperately, and I doubt the psych ward'll lemme have internet access. Gonna try that "writing on paper with a pen" thing I've heard so much about, though, so maybe I'll have something new to post when I get back.
> 
> Anyway, I love you guys. I love all my readers. No lies.


End file.
